


Shroom Forest

by EchoHeartz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AweSamDude is George and Quackity's father, George Is The Mushroom King, George in Velvet? That's gonna be a Yes Please! from me, George wants to adopt Tommy, M/M, Maybe some angst, More tags to be added, Multi, Mushroom Kingdom, Other, There is a plot to this I swear you gotta trust me here, Tommy is George's unofficial adoptive kid brother, Tubbo is George's Son because yes, Very fluffy, based on a tik tok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHeartz/pseuds/EchoHeartz
Summary: I don't know where I am or how I got here but... here I am. In a kingdom that suddenly disappeared years ago. God, what has my life turned into. I shouldn't be here. I should be back home, in my realm. It's so colorful here. It hurts my eyes. But who is He? Why does he make it all the more worth it? Why is he so goddamn hot? God he should be dethroned for being that hot. All regal in his satin cape. The red suits him well. What am I thinking?! I need to find a way back home! I can't be here. But where is the man's partner? He seems to be a king, a king ruling alone. I thought every king has a queen?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Teaser

Years ago, a kingdom dissappeared.

It was cut off from the rest of the world.

The kingdom hidden in the tall, colorful mushrooms and trees.

The Shroom Forest.

It's where everything falls into place and gets more confusing at the same time.

The soft pastel colors blending with vibrant and neon colors.

It's there where the kingdom vanished from the face of the earth. 

This kingdom, beloved by all, vanished.

Nobody knows how or why.

It does get lonely in the other kingdoms without the welcome kindness off the Mushroom Kingdom.

The only kingdoms that don't get affected by this are the Nether Kingdom and the End kingdom.

That's a lie, the Nether kingdom doesn't get affected as a whole but it's royal family does.

The families were great friends after all.

The only thing every Kingdom can agree upon is that it is strange how an entire Island, Nation, disappeared never to be heard from again.

Well, at least never to be heard from again until a Crowned Prince gets himself in such a predicament.

A new era for the Seven Kingdoms

A new plot to return the forgotten.

An end of an age of despair.

* * *

_When the time comes that the ground turns liquid_

_a forbidden relationship shall usher forth an age of temptation_

_and a strengthening of bonds_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I shouldn't just post things without rereading it to get all the spelling errors out. I also have Grammarly and other spell check website to basically be my editor


	2. Kingdoms and Explanations of the biomes they are in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically explaining the kingdoms. Feel free to skip.

Shroom Forest

Mushroom island except more colorful and more dense with trees and mushrooms. Very colorful and has a large amount of vibrancy ranges from pastel to dark. If the color shade exists its there. First most peaceful kingdom, very fae-like. Strong but gentle. A force to be reckoned with on the battle field, not that they were ever in any wars. It's very rare they go to war.

End Empire

It's literally the end but with people and is on the overworld. Strongest Military out of the Seven Kingdom. Peaceful kingdom but can become easily aggravated with other kingdoms and goes to war easily.

Nether 

Same as the End Empire except its the nether. Second strongest Military. Easily aggravated but not prone to violence as quick as the End Empire is.

Oceana

Basically, It's like the city of Mizu except there is little to no murder and there is people. It's rather peaceful other than the occasional fight. Second most peaceful kingdom, but just like Shroom Forest it's very powerful. They have a very strong navy.

Dunes

The dessert kingdom is very violent and has a lot of tournaments. Based highly on Ancient Roman and Spartan culture.

Tarea

The more plains and meadow biomes of the overworld(Acacia, Plains, etc.). Lots of flowers and bright colors and pretty animals. Generally peaceful and has a strong military.

Snow Peaks

It's very mountainous and very cold. Lots of snow and winter things. Lots of trees and lots of ice. Kind of like a mixture of the Snowy/ Spruce biome and the Ice Biome but with mountains. Based more on Mongolian culture but it has Spartan culture thrown in the mix.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Quackity okay with shipping? I put the slash in the karlnapity thing just in case he is and it's not gonna be all that focused on karlnapity(It's more of a background ship because heaven knows I can't have just one ship in a book). But like, does anyone know if he is?


End file.
